villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Racist Mario
Racist Mario is the titular main antagonist of the 2014 hyper-violent YouTube film of the same name. In the video, he is what Mario transforms into when he finds that third-party characters enter the Mario Kart tournament. He is a prime example of a "troll humor" villain designed to be over-the-top in every aspect of his character, providing a gory spectacle that some find hilarious and others shocking. Mario appears to take everything too seriously and is shown to be very harsh and obnoxious to other Nintendo characters, and non-Nintendo characters in the race, especially Princess Peach. Characteristics Personality Racist Mario is extremely vengeful, crude, psychotic, foul-mouthed and argumentative. He is portrayed as a homicidal and violent individual who likes to murder other racers in a brutal way during a Mario Kart-style tournament. He is shown to be extremely vituperative and scornful, so he can make vulgar and opprobrious comments. He also has a fondness for using blasphemous and offensive language. It is implied that Racist Mario is psychologically abusive to Peach. Racist Mario also seems to be unable to remember that his old self even had a brother, as proven when Luigi tried to reason with him. This is also a sign that Racist Mario has contracted amnesia from his madness. Appearance At first glance, Racist Mario looks the same as the normal Mario does. He has a red cap, a red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a bushy moustache. He also drives the Standard Kart from Mario Kart DS. Biography The context of the movie is that Mario goes completely insane and brutally murdering the other racers in a Mario Kart-style tournament, apparently enraged at the inclusion of non-Nintendo characters in the race. Mario starts by killing the non-Nintendo characters such as Anakin Skywalker (from Pod Racers) and Knuckles, then goes on to brutally kill Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Sonic. He even goes as far as to kill his own brother Luigi in his psychotic spree. Luigi tries to reason with him, saying that they are brothers, only for Mario to state "I have no brother" - only for Kratos to kill Luigi instead; as the demigod pursues Mario in an absurd death-race style fight. It is most likely that Mario killed Crash Bandicoot because he throws his head to Kratos saying "You PlayStation characters never learn!". Mario tries to kill Kratos with a machine gun but fails, so he resorts to tearing off Toad's head and using it as a "mushroom" to grow into a gargantuan form which he tries to use to kill Kratos with fireballs - however, Kratos uses quick-time events to overpower the Mega Mario and slays him. At the end of the video, Kratos departs with Mario's head (along with Pac-Man) impaled on a stake with Peach and Daisy as his "prizes". List of Villainous Acts *Abusing Peach (implied). *Killing Everyone Everything Characters Enemies (implied). *Blowing up Knuckles using a Bob-omb. *Burning Anakin to death with a fire flower. *Smashing an item box on Yoshi's head. *Piercing Donkey Kong with a banana. *Driving over Sackboy using a bullet bill. *Violently torturing Sonic, possibly to his death. *Attempting to murder his brother Luigi. *Killing and beheading Crash (implied). *Shooting Kratos with a machine gun, even he's not dead. *Ripping off and eating Toad's head. Powers and Abilities Mario can throw dangerous fireballs capable of burning people to death. He showed enough strength choke, seriously hurting and throw Sonic off the track. He can use various objects, such as a Bob-Omb or use the Toad head as a mushroom to grow to a giant size. Finally, he is a fast, tough and dangerous car racer. Quotes }} Gallery Images Racist-Mario-flipping-the-bird-by-Flash-Gitz-Animation.png|Mario giving Kratos the middle finger. File:Marioracist-0.jpg|Mario kills Yoshi. Videos Racist Mario YOUTUBERS REACT TO RACIST MARIO YOUTUBERS REACT TO RACIST MARIO (EXTRAS 55) Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hypocrites Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Mutilators Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Envious Category:Crossover Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Internet Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer